


Azirina's prompts

by Evenings_Dawn



Series: Azirina's adventures [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, First Time, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenings_Dawn/pseuds/Evenings_Dawn
Summary: So, this is just a collection of prompts I received on tumblr being merged into one, easy to find location. Also, it saves me getting in trouble with Tumblr staff when things get a little graphic.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Molag Bal
Series: Azirina's adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970296
Kudos: 1





	Azirina's prompts

The plan had failed, his plan had failed. All that time, that energy, that magic wasted! He stormed through the realm, swinging his mace to knock a collection of soul shriven from his path. Daedra bowed as he marched past them, attention fixed on the tower at the centre. She would be there, still healing after she failed him. But she would learn to never fail him again. 

"Master, wait!" A voice shouted from behind him. A glance revealed Brak'aath running towards him, moving to get in front of him and block his path.

" **Move Brak'aath! She must learn what happens when she fails me!** " He snarled. 

"But she didn't fail you master! She did as you ordered!" 

" **Then why are the realms not merged?!** " He roared, swinging his mace and casting the Daedra to the side, where he slammed into a wall and crumpled to the ground. He snarled before continuing on his path to the tower, a set of chains beginning to materialise in his hand. As he entered, he yanked on them, watching where they led. He followed them to a open space, her so called "garden". 

She was sat in the centre, her knees drawn up to her chest and her hands over her head. Even from this distance, he could hear her muttering to herself. Her chains were manifested, the links loosening as the distance between them grew shorter. Her staff sat, a short distance from her, and her Titan sat curled around her. It soon backed away as he approached, yanking on the chain to force her to bow. 

" **You failed me.** " He snarled as he looked down at her. 

"No master. This one did not." She replied, shaking her head. "This one did as you ordered."

" **Then why are the realms not merged?** " He demanded, grabbing her face and making her look at him. Her eyes were wide as she looked back at him. Injuries were still healing, her body slowly knitting itself back together. 

"This one was injured. The spell was broken. This one...."

" **Failed me! And caused more problems for me!** " He roared, throwing her back to the ground where she looked up at him. He paused as anger crackled in the air around them. 

"Your problem is not with this one. Your problem is with Meridia!" She suddenly yelled back, making him pause. "She was the one that gave them the blade to injure this one. She was the one who destroyed your plans. She is the one who tried to kill this one." 

Silence filled the air between them as they stared at each other. She looked away, tears falling from her eyes. In the distance, the clouds over the hollow city dispersed, making them both look up. Light glowed in the city, angering him further.

" **Meridia got involved?** " He snarled. Azirina nodded. 

"Yes master. She gave them the dawnbreaker to wield against this one." She explained. She reached for her staff, murmuring to show a memory of the failure to him. It showed her stood, blade poised above a victim, ready to strike and get the planemeld back on track. But rather than her blade piercing the victim, a glowing gold blade was forced through her back and chest, the memory fading as she unleashed an anguished, agony filled shriek. As the echoes of the shriek faded from the air, Brak'aath arrived, standing back as Molag looked down at her. 

He snarled, turning from her to look towards the great shackle, where the dark anchors would clasp onto. Behind him, Azirina got to her feet, walking slowly towards him.

"All is not lost master." She began, making him turn. "The souls this one collected, the ones to power the spell, this one still has them. They lie, trapped in the depths of the wailing prison. Just give this one the order and we can begin again." She explained, looking up at him. 

" **Not until you have learned what happens when you fail me.** " He snarled, turning to face her. Brak'aath sighed, looking away as she began to back away from him. 

"Master, please. Not again. Please, no master." She whimpered, moving backwards rapidly as he rounded on her. He grabbed her leg, starting to drag her into Heart's grief as she clawed at the ground, her cries echoing through the realm. 

"Master no! Please! This one will not fail you! This one did not fail you! Please, master! No, please! No!"


End file.
